Forgive Me
Forgive Me is a song by Leona Lewis, that was released as the fourth single on her debut album Spirit. Lyrics There's a first time for everything It's definitely one of them nights I knew when I looked in his eyes That he was gonna be trouble for me I never wanted to lie I knew that my baby would cry If he knew what we were doing But if his love don't pass the test I gotta get it from somewhere else When I'm gone and I need a man Hope he understands Forgive me baby I gotta take a chance tonight So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more Sitting all alone Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me Oh oh Hope you forgive me Oh oh Hope you forgive me Oh oh I can wait no more Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me Been a long time since I Did something good for myself But why should I be put through hell? He's doing what he wanna do I finally found somebody else Who really wants to make me feel Things that I've been missing so long And his love always passed the test It's a shame I had to look somewhere else When I'm gone and I need a man I just hope that he understands Forgive me baby I gotta take a chance tonight So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more Sitting all alone Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me Oh oh Hope you forgive me Oh oh Hope you forgive me Oh oh I can wait no more Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me Forgive me but I need to be loved too Forgive me but I can't wait around for you Forgive me if I found a man Who understands just what I need Forgive me but I need to be loved too Forgive me if I can't wait around for you Forgive me if I found a man who understands Forgive me baby I gotta take a chance tonight So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more Sitting all alone Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me Oh oh Hope you forgive me Oh oh Hope you forgive me Oh oh I can wait no more Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me I gotta take a chance tonight So I'm doing me, myself and I Can wait no more Sitting all alone Man, I really hope Hope you forgive me Chart Performance Forgive Me debuted and peaked at number five in the United Kingdom on 15 November 2008, becoming Lewis' third single to debut within the top ten, after A Moment Like This and Bleeding Love. In Ireland, before its official release as a single, it was the second highest debut of the week of the Irish Singles Chart, at number five. In the Slovak Airplay Chart, it debuted at number seventy-six and in its tenth week the song peaked at number one. Also, in the European Singles Chart the song reached the number 11. In Italy, Forgive Me debuted at number nine, but fell off the chart next week. Elsewhere in Europe, the song reached number seven in Sweden, twelve in Switzerland, and fifteen in both Austria and Germany. The song entered the Australian charts at number fifty on 19 October 2008, and next week peaked at forty-nine. Later, Forgive Me dropped out of the chart, but on 10 November 2009, it re-entered at number fifty. In the 2008 UK year-end chart, compiling the best-selling singles of the year, Forgive Me was eighty-fifth. Category:Leona Lewis Songs Category:Spirit Deluxe Edition Songs Category:2008 releases